La otra Sakura
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Sueñas con pequeños animales muertos, pájaros con sus pobres alas quebradas y ardillas con sus pequeños cuellos retorcidos. SasuSaku/NaruSaku


Sientes como si tu cuerpo no fuera tuyo, como si todo fuera irreal un sueño más. Tus manos, tus piernas, tus ojos, tu corazón, nada de eso es tuyo; tocar, caminar, ver, amar son solo acciones que realizas mecánicamente. Ahora estas con Ino tu mejor amiga, te habla sobre su nuevo novio aquel que besa de puta madre y tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

Llegas a tu casa observas la tele un rato, una señora obesa trata de brincar obstáculos ridículamente imposibles, cae y de su boca escurre sangre, el público se carcajea y el locutor hace estúpidos chistes, ella sonríe mostrando la falta de un diente. Que idiota.

Te recuestas en el sofá y revisas por enésima vez tu celular rosa, no hay ninguna llamada y ni un mensaje. Es oficial, son las 12:01, SasukeUchiha ha olvidado tu cumpleaños.

Duermes aunque no tienes sueño, tú gato vuelve, lo escuchas rasguñar la puerta para que le abras y no puedes evitar pensar que es igual que Sasuke ambos se van y vienen a ti solo cuando se les antoja, el gato maulla, un frustrante miau resuena, sus patas rasguñan la madera con más insistencia, te pierdes en sueños no sin antes maldecir al gato y a Sasuke-Kun.

Te despiertas renovada como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido, no le abriste al gato en toda la noche y te diriges a la puerta para ver como la ha pasado. Un grito se ahoga en tu garganta al ver al pequeño gato negro, tirado, abierto completamente de cabo a rabo, con las tripas de fuera, ves su ojos que te recriminaran; giras la mirada para no verlo pero solo te horrorizas aún más al ver el mensaje que está pintado sobre el césped de tu casa, con la sangre espesa y putrefacta del lindo señor bigotes.

"Siempre estaré contigo"

Entras asustada a tú casa, cierras la puerta con un sonoro golpe, subes a tu habitación, cierras las puertas y te metes a la cama con la cobija cubriéndote por completo. Llamas a Sasuke, estas asustada y necesitas a Sasuke , necesitas que te abrace y te diga que él te va a proteger. Sasuke te promete ir cuando se desocupe, pero tu lloras e insistes tanto hasta que fastidiado te promete ir si dejas de llorar.

-¿Qué paso Sakura?

Tú lo miras con la cobija aún sobre ti confundía, ¿Qué acaso no vio al gato destripado en tu entrada?

-El gato… Sasuke.

Él te mira confundido y molesto a la vez.

-¿Qué le pasa a tú gato?

-Está muerto.

Él sube su ceja, diciéndote claramente lo estúpido que es que lo hayas interrumpido por la muerte de tu gato.

-Bueno era un gato viejo, es natural que esas cosas pasen…- Te habla como si tratara con una niña a la que hay que explicarle la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-¡Lo mataron Sasuke!

-¿Lo atropellaron?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que lo mataron! En la mañana lo encontré abierto Sasuke, lo que le hicieron fue inhumano.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunta seriamente.

-En a la entrada, no me explico como no lo viste.

-Sakura en la entrada no hay nada.

-Eso es imposible Sasuke, yo lo vi.

Bajas apresurada y abres la puerta esperando decirle triunfalmente "Ja, tenía razón", pero te aterras al ver que no la tienes. Allí no hay ningún gato muerto.

-Pero yo lo vi, Sasuke te juro por Dios que aquí estaba.

-Claro que lo viste, es solo que tienes mucho estrés últimamente a veces la mente nos juega bromas.

Él te dirige una mirada condescendiente, como si viera a una niña que acaba de llorar porque vio un monstruo imaginario en su armario.

-Solo descansa, perdón por no llamarte ayer te prometo que el sábado saldremos a festejar tu cumpleaños.

Te besa suavemente y se marcha. Tú solo finges estar de acuerdo con él. Los siguientes días sueñas con pequeños animales muertos, pájaros con sus pobres alas quebradas y ardillas con sus pequeños cuellos retorcidos.

-¿Parece que alguien tiene un admirador? - comenta picara Tenten y no puedes evitar estar extrañada. Tenten percibe tu confusión y de inmediato aclara.

-El chico rubio de allá lleva viéndote desde hace días.

Siques su mano y te congelas cuando lo ves, observándote con sus hermosos ojos azules detrás de un librero, tiemblas inconscientemente y te sientes mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien Sakura?

Pregunta la castaña pero eres incapaz de contestar, tu voz se niega a salir como si se hubiera ahogado en lo profundo de tu pecho. Tenten te lleva detrás al almacén y te recuestas un rato, la gerente te dio el día libre y te podrás marchar cuando te repongas. Pero no quieres reponerte, no quieres irte de la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes.

Al siguiente día él sigue en el mismo lugar observándote , estas tentada a decirle a Sasuke, pero recuerdas el accidente del gato, él creerá que todo es imaginación tuya como esa vez. Decides hacerte cargo tú misma y compras un gas pimienta.

Estas enfundada en un hermoso vestido que te costo varios días de sueldos pero que bien vale la pena, volaste prácticamente de la escuela para maquillarte y peinarte y prometiste hacer la tarea de Tenten de una semana si te remplazaba en el trabajo. Estas listas, hoy solo eres tú y Sasuke en una romántica cena de cumpleaños, pero pasan los segundos, los minutos, las horas y Sasuke no aparece. Marcas su número nuevamente, bip, bip, bip, bip… el número que usted marco esta pagado o fuera del área de servicio.

-¿Sasuke donde estas? -susurras y las lagrimas escurren por tu elaborado maquillaje al pensar que tal vez haya tenido un accidente, Sasuke no faltaría a su promesa si no le hubiera pasado algo grave ¿verdad? Vuelves a marcar y saltas de alegría cuando es contestada tú llamada.

-¿Sasuke, donde estas? , ¿Estás bien? Dios estaba tan preocupado no llegabas y yo pensé lo peor- No puedes evitar que tu voz se escuche quebrada y patética, pero no importa porque realmente amas a Sasuke y realmente tenias miedo de perderlo.

-Mira Sakura ahora mismo Sasuke no puede contestarte, esta tomado una ducha después de todo el ejercicio que hemos hecho- te dice una voz de forma ponzoñosa.

-¿Ino?- preguntas con voz ahogada, porque ella es tu mejor amiga y no puede estar allí.

-Hemos follado duro y fuerte, llevamos meses haciéndolo no solo tienes la cara realmente eres estúpida ¿no?

-Por favor Ino, se que te gusta hacerme bromas pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-No es una broma Sakura, yo amó a Sasuke.

El teléfono cae y solo puedes escuchar como algo se rompe en ti de dentro hacia fuera, una implosión ocurre en ti, dejando sólo un oscuro y aterrador vacio. Deseas exorcizarte de todo ese dolor apretar tu alma hasta que dejes de sentir, que tu amor escurra como pus purulenta de una herida. Ino la esplendida Ino, la perfecta, con su cabello rubio, sus coquetos ojos azules y su tentadora boca roja te ha quitado a Sasuke, en la universidad todos hacían chistes sobre ustedes, la chica fea que solo servía para resaltar la hermosura de la bonita. Cuando habían visto a Sasuke en el campus ambas se habían prendado de él, era obvio quien lograría atraparlo tú no tenias oportunidad con tus inexistentes curvas que te hacían ver como una niña, tu extraño color de cabello y tú horrorosa frente, pero él te eligió sobre Ino y no pudiste sentirte dichosa, carajo podías morir hay mismo y estarías feliz. Que idiota, eres igual de idiota que la señora obesa de la T.V.

Tú teléfono suena, contestas es Sasuke, pero antes de que diga cualquier palabra, avientas el teléfono, se estrella y se rompe por el impacto. Cómo quisieras romperlo a él de la misma forma. Te acuestas, cierras lo ojos queriendo que el sueño anestesie tú dolor y lo logras porque media hora después estas viajando en el reino de los sueños. Escuchas ruidos pero los ignoras sin problemas.

Despiertes y te sientes un poco mejor, bajas a prepararte un café, te paralizas al sentir la tibieza del liquido debajo de tus pies, tus pies están empapados de sangre, de la sangre de un cuerpo humano, de la sangre de Sasuke y mirándote allí esta él, con sus hermosos ojos azules y su brillante cabello rubio, con un cuchillo empapado de sangre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan no quería que vieras esto, debes estar muy cansada por qué no tomas un baño mientras yo limpio este desastre.

Un grito se ahoga en tu garganta, las lágrimas salen dolorosas. Corres sin mirar atrás dejando a tu paso huellas rojas y viscosas, Sasuke está muerto, el loco que lo mató esta en tu casa y te persigue. Es lo único que puedes pensar mientras corres hacia el baño con el rubio pisándote los talones, llegas y cierras la puerta sin importarte aplastar los dedos que se cuelan por la puerta. Caes de rodillas. Lo que está sucediendo no puede ser real.

-Sakura-chan no llores, no me gusta verte llorar, sal por favor.

¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?

-Sakura -chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan….

Te levantas y te mojas la cara esperando que todo sea un sueño, pero no lo es.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…

Comienza a sollozar aquel maniático de forma infantil y sientes el impulso de salir a reconfortarlo.

-Estoy aquí Naruto…

Susurras y te sientes extrañada, confundida, mareada y asqueada. Te miras al espejo y te sorprende lo que ves, esa no puede ser tú, pero lo es y lo comprendes, "siempre estaré contigo". Ella mató a todos esos pequeños animales, mató al gato y mató a Sasuke-kun.

Abres la puerta y él te abraza, recuerdas aquellas memorias perdidas, la otra Sakura que vive dentro de tu cabeza, los electrodos en tu cuerpo, las convulsiones, recuerdas el dolor y lo recuerdas a él, el paciente de la habitación 182, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Estás bien?

-Ella volvió Naruto, ella me hizo matarlos.

-Yo lo siento Sakura, no quería que recordaras pero no fui tan rápido, paso lo mismo que con el gato.

-¿Tú te llevaste el cadáver del señor bigotes?

-Sí pero era la primera vez por eso no pude hacerlo tan bien, pensé que no volvería a cometer otro error así después de todos esos otros cadáveres de animales de los que me deshice.

-Tengo miedo.

Él te abraza con sus delgados brazos, te besa y no opones resistencia, su lengua caliente entra y sale de tu boca, sus manos acarician tus pequeños pechos sobre la tela y tienen sexo en el baño, a solo unos pasos del cuerpo tibio e inerte de Sasuke, de sus ojos inmóviles que te recriminan, de su perfecto cuerpo que comienza a descomponerse, con la sangre rojiza en tus pies y en las manos de Naruto haciendo graciosas figuras sobre tu piel.

Y oyes a la otra Sakura susurrando obscenas palabras de amor y te sorprendes al oírte gritándolas mientras Naruto te embiste una y otra vez con fervor, despiertas del sueño, te sientes completa, las dos son una sola, tú eres ella y ella es tú. Ya no hay más miedo, miras una línea rojiza en los azules ojos de Naruto y no puedes evitar pensar que él es igual a ti, ambos tienen un monstruo viviendo en su interior.

-Naruto… quiero ir a ver una muy buena amiga- Susurras con tu voz de niña moe mientras Naruto se corre dentro de ti.

* * *

**Demasiado loco lo sé, pero tenia tantas ganas de escribir algo así que no pude evitarlo, no me odien.**


End file.
